gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 650
Summary An injured Kamui and Gintoki walk through the rubble towards Shinpachi and Kagura. She is surprised to see that Kamui had saved the silver-haired man but he counters that he simply took away Utsuro's prey the same way the immortal did to Kamui. He reveals that Gintoki was actually injured by Kamui, who kicked Gintoki into the rubble before the samurai and the immortal strike during the Altana explosion. The Yato also did this to knock some sense into him, chastising him for his sudden hot hotheadedness and adding they couldn't afford to lose a military asset like him. Okita also appears, mocking the man for being lectured by someone known for his wild nature but agrees the Gintoki needs to calm down. Okita and Kamui get into a posturing match that is interrupted by Kagura with Shinpachi and Gintoki looking on. They wonder what happened to some of the others and are stunned at the devastation the Altana explosions wrought. Abuto, the 7th division and the bound Gengai arrives but the mechanic reveals that the nanomachine bees died thanks to the explosions, making the planet vulnerable to the Altana Army hovering in space again. Shinpachi despairs as Utsuro ruined everything despite fighting to protect the world; Abuto mocks him for not realizing that they have already lost. A voice from his radio counters that there were similar people in space too and declares to Gintoki that the fight in space has finished in their, Takasugi's, favor; it's now Gintoki's turn. Meanwhile, Ane, Mone, and Komako, have traveled around Edo sealing the berserking veins and contacted Matsudaira, reiterating about their clans' abilities: to control Altana torrents. Ane tells the army leader that they had closed the dragon veins, but it was a temporary solution until they defeat the Naraku that are controlling the Dragon Hole at the terminal. Matsudaira admits that he didn't have the manpower to take back the terminal but he will do so. Back with the Yorozuya, Okita and 7th division, Gintoki understands what happened and tells Abuto that despite the country being in ruins, it has not crushed the people still fighting then mockingly wonders if Takasugi is the same. The Kiheitai leader, being tended to, agrees and declares that he will go after Gintoki after this. The Yorozuya reaches the waiting Hijikata who had just finished being on the phone. He throws back Gintoki's bokken and tells them that there is a plan to stop the veins. He adds the Sadaharu has vanished and suspects they know the reason why. Back to the sisters, Ane and Mone notice that Komako has become exhausted and Mone wishes that they had Sadaharu. Ane counters that they can not rely on him as he was on his own path from them and it wouldn't be right to suddenly do so. Komako suddenly leaps from Mone's arms and runs off; the sisters follow after while hearing a familiar bark. The puppy stops near a pile of rubble and the trio are surprised to see Sadaharu in front of them. Characters * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Sakata Gintoki * Kamui * Utsuro (flashback) * Sougo Okita * Toshirou Hijikata * Gengai * Abuto * Takasugi Shinsuke * Ane * Mone * Komako * Matsudaira Katakuriko * Sadaharu Category:Chapters